Non-field effect transistor (FET) elements, such as capacitors and diodes are important elements in complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Capacitors, for instance, are used to store energy in an electrical field. Capacitors are also used for power decoupling in analogue circuits. Decoupling capacitors serve to reduce noise caused by one or more of the circuit elements.
Much research has been done regarding planar capacitor device structures. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0108900 A1 filed by Chang et al., entitled “Bi-Directional Self-Aligned FET Capacitor.” The formation of capacitors in non-planar, fully depleted devices, however still remains a challenge in the industry.
Therefore, techniques for fabricating capacitors in a non-planar integration process flow would be desirable.